


Little Duck

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss writes a letter to Prim.





	Little Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters/

Dear Little Duck, 

Prim, my baby sister how I miss you so. I long for the warmth that your smile brought. The world was a better place when you were in it. The world hasn’t been as dark ever since Peeta came back to Twelve. 

You would be proud of me Prim. I’ve opened up to Peeta in all kinds of crazy ways. In ways I never thought possible. I’ve told him things I would have never told you. Not because you were my little sister, but because you never would have understood.   
I wish I could talk to you. It’s been a little over a year since I’ve last you. Which is weird. How has it been over a year since I’ve heard your laugh? Since I’ve braided your hair. It’s been a year since I’ve heard you say I love you to me.

I miss you.

Love,   
Katniss


End file.
